<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleidoscope by Haru no Yuki (RheaKing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041949">Kaleidoscope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaKing/pseuds/Haru%20no%20Yuki'>Haru no Yuki (RheaKing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata can draw, M/M, Maybe a little angst, first fic but they are just too cute to not write something, i really dont know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaKing/pseuds/Haru%20no%20Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was not supposed to find out.</p><p>No one was supposed to find out.</p><p>OR In which Hinata had a secret - he drew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Hinata POV</p><p>Kageyama was not supposed to find out.</p><p>No one was supposed to find out.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou did not know how to stop. It was not just because of his stamina which was the result of his everyday biking from home to school. He just did not how to stop. Now that he was in Karasuno High School with his teammates and volleyball practices, he did not really need to stop. He was always running, jumping, and spiking. The problem was, even though his body stopped moving because of exhaustion, he still had the itch to do something.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou was not a particularly smart person and he knew that well. So when he stopped running around, lying on the floor to catch his breathes, his mind never went to his schoolwork but to random thoughts that just popped out and vanished in a minute. He always did that and when he complained to his mom that sometimes he felt that it irritating to rest and do nothing just to wait, his mom smiled and asked him if he wanted to keep the thinking and imagining with him.</p><p>That was when he started to draw. Hinata Shouyou never knew how to stop, so when he was physically exhausted and could not move, he drew. It started with doodling on a sketch book, which was filled with volleyball, volleyball court, and volleyball net. But then he started to draw other things that he found interesting. The mountain that he climbed everyday; Natsu when she cried because of her lost ribbons; crows flying around the lamppost. Gradually, the sketchbook and pencils were not enough for him to convey the images in his head onto the paper, especially when he wanted to draw the sunrise he saw on the top of the mountain. That was how he got his oil painting set from his ever-supporting mom.</p><p>But Hinata never told anyone about his small “hobby.” Only Natsu and his mom knew how he painted and he never found any reason to tell anyone else about it, hiding his sketchbook at the bottom of his messenger bag. </p><p>That was why he would not dream of himself being found by Kageyama Tobio one day in the art classroom, even though he did skip practice, which was a rare and strange occurrence. But he had no other option: Natsu’s birthday was tomorrow and what kind of a big brother would he be if he could not get her the painting that she wanted. If he had to bear the embarrassment of asking his art teacher to borrow the room and supplies to give her a big surprise, he did it without a second thought.</p><p>He worked on the painting without anyone knowing about it for a week, but he still did not manage to get it down in time so he had no choice but to tell Suga that he could not come to practice today because of schoolwork. Even if someone came to look for him, the art classroom might be the last place anyone would imagine finding him in. </p><p>That was why when he heard the familiar growl from the door, he had no idea what to say.</p><p>“Hinataboke! What are you doing here and not coming to practice?!” Kageyama slammed the door open and yelled at him.</p><p>Out of instinct, Hinata did the only thing he could. He quickly covered the almost-finished canvas with the cloth and hid behind it, without answering the angry setter that stomped into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kageyama POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was supposed to be here.</p><p>Frankly, everyone else could have their reasons, but nothing could properly excuse Hinata’s absence. </p><p>With that lousy receive and serve, he had the audacity to goof off on practice. If someone felt the practice with the small orange ball was just a little bit weird, that person one hundred percent, definitely, without doubt, was not Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>Because Hinata was not here, Kageyama could not practice their quick and decided to use the time to practice his toss for other members. His toss for Azumane san was still not as perfect as he wished it to be, so he asked Suga san for some pointers.</p><p>“Asahi preferred the ball to be a bit further away from … Kageyama?” Sugawara looked curiously at his kouhai, who usually never lost focus with anything concerning volleyball.</p><p>Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts and apologized: “I am sorry, Sugawara san! I didn’t mean to not pay attention…”</p><p>Sugawara tapped on his shoulder and smiled: “No worries! But it’s a bit strange for you to lose focus. Are you okay, Kageyama?” He paused a second and remembered the other strange part of today’s practice, a still noisy court but without a certain loud middle blocker, “It must be weird today that Hinata could not come.”</p><p>Kageyama hesitated and remained silent for a while, but eventually he asked: “do you know why Hinatabo…Hinata could not come today?” </p><p>“You don’t know?” Sugawara was surprised, he thought Hinata would tell Kageyama first, “he told me during lunch break that the teacher needs him to catch up on his schoolwork. Are you two struggling with study again?”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head: “It is …fine.” His English quiz was just above average and Hinata’s math actually got better with the help of Yachi and Tsukishima, so recently they actually avoided most teachers’ scorn. </p><p>“Don’t worry! Knowing Hinata, I believe he cannot survive not playing volleyball with you for two days. Whatever the problem it is, just trust him to fix it.” Sugawara laughed and pat on Kageyama’s shoulder again, this time with more force and more encouragement. Then he continued giving Kageyama tips on tossing for their teammates.</p><p>Kageyama also turned his attention back to practice, definitely not pondering on “playing volleyball with you” for two more minutes.</p><p>-----xxx-----</p><p>The practice ended as usual. Without Hinata, Kageyama did not stay behind longer, so when he walked towards the school gate, it was still sunset, glossing everything with a layer of warm orange. While he walked with his teammates, Kageyama noticed that a familiar bike was still there, the only one left in the parking area. </p><p>What is that boke thinking? Simmering with sudden and unreasonable anger, Kageyama turned back and ran toward the school building.</p><p>“Where is Kageyama? I thought he did not stay behind today.” The ever-observant Daichi noticed their missing setter as they walked out of the campus and headed to Sakanoshita Store. “Don’t worry.” Sugawara pushed him forward to catch up the pace with everybody else, “he probably needs to find his partner no matter what.”</p><p>------xxx-----</p><p>After he checked Hinata’s classroom, Kageyama could feel the anger that had been contained for the past hours intensified. If Hinata stayed for schoolwork, why was he not in his classroom now? He even went to the teachers’ office and peeked inside quietly, still no sight of the orange head. He started to stride down the hallway aimlessly, thinking hard where possibly Hinata could be hiding in. </p><p>Heading to the library, Kageyama heard some movements in the art classroom, as he walked past it. Club activity time had already passed, so the art club should not be in there and the sound was too small for a group of people. </p><p>Not wanting to disturb the possible person/people inside, Kageyama quietly slid the door open just a crack to see.</p><p>However, he then just subconsciously slid the door wider, revealing the scene inside. </p><p>Even with a brain filled with volleyball, Kageyama had to admit, the classroom coated in the last bit of sunset was beautiful: the window was open, wind nuzzling the translucent curtains up and bringing in the last faint smell of the sun, which was barely detectable in the mix of paint and paper. </p><p>There was only one person in the room, who sat behind the huge canvas, concealing the figure almost completely. They seemed to immerse in their work and did not notice Kageyama’s presence. </p><p>Kageyama could have walked away, leaving the room in peace. That was, if he did not actually see who sat behind the canvas. </p><p>The orange hair was almost blended together with the sunlight, but it was too familiar for him to not recognize. </p><p>The mind that had just been smoothed by the serene scene felt cheated. And Kageyama forcefully slammed the door fully open with yelled. </p><p>“Hinataboke!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit longer than the last chapter! </p><p>I tried to make out an anime scene with words and I hope you get the image!</p><p>I don't think orange hair collides with the sun, if the person is sunshine impersonated! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing fanfic, but they are just too cute to not write about!</p><p>Please bear with my mistakes, I am trying to improve!</p><p>I hope you like the ball of sunshine with hidden talents! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>